Obsession
by Blue lebiram
Summary: It's about a person(s)' obsession. I have attempted to cross-over with Charmed but this story is focus on Relic Hunter show.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: This is my first fanfiction.  
I have so many conversations and scenes in my chaotic thoughts that I  
have difficulty in arranging them.  
These are just a few of the scenes in my mind. I just want to make a  
story hopefully it will turn out to be a good one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Relic Hunter and the characters of Charmed.  
  
Obsession  
  
Chapter I  
The Past  
  
"Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas, wake up." said the whispered voice.  
  
"Ummm. Ummm. Ummm? What?" answered Nicholas sleepily. He was laying on  
his bed and trying to open his eyes.  
  
He tentatively opened his eyes. He saw that it was still dark and no  
one was near him. Then he opened his eyes fully then tried to find  
someone in his room, nothing.  
  
I must have been dreaming, he thought.  
  
Then as he was about to return to sleep, "Nicholas answer me." said  
the voice, it was no longer a whisper. Even though the voice is  
lowered, he could identify that it was a feminine voice, a familiar  
feminine voice.  
  
While he was still trying to recall that voice, the voice was heard of  
again, this time it was slightly louder than before, "Nicki, please  
wake up and get up from your bed. Hurry. Hurry, please!" the voice  
said urgently.  
  
This time Nicholas recalled who the voice belongs to, his good friend  
Tania, she was the only one who could call him Nicki. He was not  
surprised that she was not in this room. It was hard to explain but  
they have that connection.  
  
"Where are you , Tania?" asked Nicholas.  
  
"Iam in the forest, still far away from your home but thankfully we  
could still communicate." answered Tania.  
  
"There's no time to explain, I want you to put your clothes on and  
tell all your helpers to get out of the house as fast as you can."  
continued Tania.  
  
Nicholas stood up and started to put his clothes on, when he was  
finished he said, "Tania, I will not move from this spot until you  
tell me what is the matter."  
  
"They are coming!" was all Tania could say.  
  
"Who are coming and why are they coming here in this God-forsaken  
hour?" asked Nicholas.  
  
"The villagers, they are coming. Someone accused you of protecting a  
witch and one thing led to another." said Tania.  
  
"They are coming here to confront me." said Nicholas.  
  
"Yes now go! Don't stand there and wait for them, please Nicki, get  
out of there." Tania said urgently.  
  
"How long do I have?" asked Nicholas.  
  
"How long, Tania?" repeated Nicholas.  
  
"Iam not sure, maybe a few hours or less, I don't know, I did not  
exactly asked them." Tania said frustratingly.  
  
"Fine, Iam going to wake them up and get them away from here." Said  
Nicholas, who broke into a half-run outside his room and into the  
hallway and he went down the stairs and past his study room, library  
and two other rooms and another hallway to the servants' quarters.  
  
"Nicki, you are going with them aren't you?" asked Tania worriedly.  
  
Nicholas did not answer.  
  
Meanwhile, Tania is really worried, Nicholas is not answering her and  
she still is not near the house of her dear friend.  
  
She did not know what to do. A few scenes from their past went to her  
mind in a flash. One scene is when she magically picked up an apple  
from a tree. She made the apple disappear from the tree and appear at  
the palm of her hand. All these scenes contained Nicki admonishing  
her, warning her, protecting her and caring for her.  
  
Then she repeated the scene earlier with the villagers, they went to  
her house looking for her. After she saw their expression and their  
actions, she knew that explanations is of no use, they would never  
listen. All they wanted was her and her protector.  
  
She fled into the forest barely escaping with her life. The villagers  
are afraid of the forest because of their tale that once you went into  
the forest you can never come back alive.  
  
She waited deep into the forest for what seemed like forever, then she  
came back to her house, only to find her cottage was burned with some  
flames still visible.  
  
She suddenly remembered Nicholas. They might come for him, she  
thought. Thus she went in the forest again for a short cut to  
Nicholas' house.  
  
It seemed like forever but it took her almost three hours before she  
came to Nicholas' house.  
  
She found his house burned into the ground.  
  
"Nooo!" she cried. Tania knelt before the ashes of what used to be his  
house. Her gaze went around the house looking for a sign, some sign of  
life, of anything that would indicate that Nicholas is still alive.  
  
Her eyes blurred, until her tears dropped one by one. She could not  
believe it, after all these years of hiding the truth from them, they  
suddenly know, how? How? How could they possibly know? Asked Tania,  
then she began to sob.  
  
The Present  
  
There was an insistent knocking on the door. "knock knock, knock,  
knock, knock." "knock, knock, knock."  
  
"Ummm, ummm," murmured Nigel. He was laying tiredly on his bed. He and  
Sydney have just gone from Relic Hunting yesterday then they went  
directly on the airport to catch the next available plane going to San  
Francisco were they will have a seminar on relics and afterwards a bit  
of lectures in the University.  
  
"Nigel, come on, rise and shine." said Sydney. They are staying at a  
respectable hotel in San Francisco.  
  
"Oh come on Syd, it is still early." Nigel said.  
  
Sydney knocked louder and said "Open this door, Nigel, I don't want to  
talk to the door."  
  
"Fine, fine fine." Nigel said while getting up from the bed and  
opening the door. Usually Nigel wore a shirt and shorts as his  
sleeping attire but since he was tired from the flight yesterday he  
just wore a fresh shirt and his pants to bed.  
  
"You are so grouchy this morning." greeted Nigel.  
  
"I just got a call from Karen, she said that she can't follow us here  
in San Francisco due to a family emergency." said Sydney.  
  
"What happened?" asked Nigel  
  
"She said something about an accident but she said she can deal with  
it but she is needed at home." answered Sydney.  
  
"So, now what? We really need somebody to help us with the papers and  
someone who would connect us with our works at Trinity" said Nigel.  
"And with our coming seminars and lectures, we can not possibly finish  
it on time." added Nigel.  
  
"Don't worry, Karen advertised in the papers that we need some  
temporary help." said Sydney.  
  
"And then what, send that person here by package?" said Nigel  
  
"No. Karen advertised here through the internet" Sydney said ignoring  
Nigel's statement. "And speaking of which, be ready in fifteen  
minutes, and meet me at breakfast then we both will go to our  
temporary office in the University and interview our secretary."  
Sydney explained.  
  
Sydney and Nigel was just inside their office when they let in the  
first applicant. When Nigel was about to close the door to the office  
he saw about four more applicants in the waiting area of the office.  
Nigel then closed the door and informed Sydney that there were four  
more outside.  
  
Sydney and Nigel took turns in questioning applicant then another then  
another. Considering that Nigel have been working for Sydney for more  
than three years now, Nigel have formed a pretty good idea who is  
suitable for this job, even if this is just a temporary job.  
  
Just as the last applicant went out of the office, Sydney and Nigel  
tiredly sat down the chairs across each other with a table between  
them.  
  
"You want to have lunch Syd?" asked Nigel after turning to his watch.  
It was about two o'clock in the afternoon. They have interviewed the  
applicants for almost two hours each.  
  
"Why not, let's have lunch. Iam really hungry, then we will come back  
to the office later." answered Sydney.  
  
After the two had lunch, they went to the office then took their seats  
on the same ones they have earlier.  
  
"It was a good thing our seminar was scheduled for tomorrow." said  
Sydney  
  
"Yes, it was a good thing." Agreed Nigel "Anyway, what do you think?  
About the applicants, I mean?" asked Nigel  
  
"I'm not sure I didn't expect five applying for the job in just a  
short notice." said Sydney. "I think ...." Sydney was interrupted by a  
knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" they both replied.  
  
"Good afternoon." Greeted a pretty young woman with shoulder length,  
dark hair. "I hope I'm not to late." Added the young woman.  
  
Nigel immediately stood up then went near the young woman. While  
Sydney rolled her eyes then followed Nigel.  
  
"Hello, I assume you're here for the job." greeted Nigel. "Please take  
a seat." offered Nigel.  
  
"Ahhmm!" Sydney said  
  
"Oh! Where are my manners, this is Professor Sydney Fox and I'm  
Professor Nigel Bailey, you can call me Nigel." Introduced Nigel,  
while the young woman shook hands with Sydney and then Nigel.  
  
"Hi! My name is Paige, Paige Matthews, good to finally meet you,  
Nigel, Professor Fox. Your work preceded you both." answered Paige.  
  
"Yes, well thanks." Said Sydney  
"Yes, thank you." Nigel also said. "Please, take a seat." Offered  
Nigel leading  
Paige to a seat.  
  
"Thanks." Paige said while she took a seat while Sydney sat down on  
her chair while Nigel pulled a chair near Sydney. Nigel and Sydney  
started interviewing Paige. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Relic Hunter and the characters of Charmed.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Paige was hired as secretary as she was the most amenable in the arrangement  
that she will be hired for the duration of their stay here in San Francisco which  
will last for only two weeks.  
  
A week had just past with almost the same routine, they have the  
conference in the morning then Sydney and Nigel mingles with the other  
professors for a few minutes then sometimes they go back to their  
hotel to rest a bit or to discuss an interesting relic or two then  
they go to the University to  
lecture or they just go directly to the office to work on their  
papers.  
  
At the University, the phone was already ringing when Paige just came  
in the office. She quickly went to the phone and said "Hello? Ancient  
Studies."  
  
"Hello. May I know if Professor Nigel Bailey is there." said a female  
voice.  
  
"May I know who is calling, please." said Paige.  
  
"Just tell him Maranda called and would you tell him that it is very  
important that I talk to him. Tell him it's about what we were  
discussing a week ago. Tell him to call me at the Antique Store or at  
my house. Thanks." said Maranda.  
  
"OK, got it." Paige answered.  
  
Nigel arrived in the office then after a few minutes Sydney also  
arrived. "Any messages, Paige?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Just a few papers from Trinity and the additional notes on your  
lecture just arrived from Trinity. Oh! Nigel I almost forgot to tell  
you a woman just called her name is Randa I think, she said she must  
speak to you at once, wait I wrote her name on the paper." Paige said  
while rummaging through her desk. "With all the paper work I might  
forget her name, so I wrote her name and message. Here it is." Paige  
explained then she gave the note to Nigel.  
  
"It's from Maranda." Nigel said  
  
"Maranda is that Professor Maranda Addison the doctor of ancient  
mysticism that we met at the conference?" Sydney asked Nigel.  
  
"Excuse me I'm just curios she is a doctor of ancient mysticism?"  
Paige repeated "What exactly does she studies or lectures? Magic that  
kind of thing? I didn't know there were studies like that."  
interrupted Paige  
  
"Well I heard about it sometime ago. At first I thought it was occult  
kind of thing but it was just part of ancient culture, you know, those  
unexplainable things related to their culture, religion and medicine  
of different races." Nigel explained then he addressed Sydney "That's  
her all right; we discussed a bit of mysticism after the first day of  
the conference. You remember I introduced you to her before you left  
the conference." Nigel reminded Sydney.  
  
"Yes, I remember. You stayed at the conference longer than you  
expected. And I ended up staying late at the office." Sydney reminded  
Nigel.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that Sydney." Nigel apologized.  
  
Sydney just waived her hand at Nigel meaning never mind that. "What  
does she want with you?" asked Sydney.  
  
"She did not say much, except that I must meet her immediately. I  
think that she was afraid that we will go back to Canada after the  
conference. I forgot to tell her that we will still be here for  
another week." Nigel explained 


End file.
